With the rapid development of electronic technology, electronic devices are widely applied in various fields of daily life. The flexibly display technology becomes a development hotspot of the screen technology of electronic devices, because of special curved-surface display effect of the flexibly display technology. Various major mobile terminal manufactures and video output device manufactures race to launch curved-surface display mobile terminals and curved-surface video output devices. The curved-surface display mobile terminals and curved-surface video output devices have their respective flexible screens. The flexible screen can be bent, folded and curled to deform. The screen image capturing function of the mobile terminal and the video output device is convenient for a mobile terminal user and a video output user to record and share information, thereby making it more interesting for the mobile terminal user and the video output user.
The flexible screen has a three-dimensional display effect. However, the existing screen image capturing technology can only acquire a two-dimensional planar image of image pixel points, but cannot describe the three-dimensional display effect of the flexible screen accurately. As such, how to realize image capturing of the flexible screen is a problem to be solved.